Redcap
Redcap Books Appear In / Mentioned In 1. Rosemary and Rue (2009) Description (Defined) Redcaps are almost all paid thugs—they don’t attack at random. Details About Type of Faerie or Connection: * Land fae Powers, Abilities, Skills: * Can cloak his presence by a block-me illusion * vicious fighter Characteristics / Nature: * paid thugs Physical Description: * thin lips and oversized yellow teeth, an angry snarl * Six and a half feet of muscle * grinning, shark-toothed malice * Other Details * Characters * Events in the Series (Spoilers) Use the book title at the opening of each paragraph as a "Spoiler Warning". ✥ In Rosemary and Rue, one appeared in the back seat of Toby's car. He shot her with lead in the shoulder as she ran away, escaping on a bus.Rosemary and Rue, ch. 14 Redcap attacked again as Toby was leaving Golden Gate Park where the Tea Gardens are. Toby and Julie tag-teamed him in a vicious fight—he shot Toby a second with iron in the leg and killed Ross Hampton with a shot in the head. Tybalt ambushed him from a tree putting an end to him.Rosemary and Rue, ch. 16 Toby gets the shirt with his blood on it, riding the memories to learn that it was Devin that sent him to kill her and get the Hope Chest. Redcap in Mythology A Red Cap or Redcap, also known as a powrie or dunter, is a type of malevolent murderous dwarf, goblin, elf or fairy found in Border Folklore. They are said to inhabit ruined castles found along the border between England and Scotland. Redcaps are said to murder travellers who stray into their homes and dye their hats with their victims' blood (from which they get their name). Redcaps must kill regularly, for if the blood staining their hats dries out, they die. Redcaps are very fast in spite of the heavy iron pikes they wield and the iron-shod boots they wear. Outrunning a redcap is supposedly impossible. They are depicted as sturdy old men with red eyes, taloned hands, and large teeth, wearing a red cap and bearing a pikestaff in the left hand. ~Redcap - Wikipedia References See Also * Faeries * List of Fae Types * Firstborn * List of Firstborn * List of Faerie Kingdoms, Duchys, Realms * Big Three * Faerie * Fae Holidays * List of October Daye books External References Content Refs: *Redcap - Wikipedia *Mystical Mythology from around the world *Faeries - Encyclopedia Mythallica *Red Caps, Dunters & Powries | Mysterious Britain & Ireland *Thursday Myths & Legends 101: Redcap | Tales From The Hollow Tree *Old Curiosity Shop - The Redcap *Red Cap mythical creature: Myth Beasts *Creatures of Folklore and Mythology by Danielle: R is for Red Cap *Celtic Creatures Primer #4: The Redcap | Samantha Kymmell-Harvey Toby-verse Links: * Characters/October Daye - Tropes & Idioms * Literature/October Daye - Tropes & Idioms * Rosemary and Rue (October Daye, book #1): A TO Z | Book Reviews | Open Book Society * October Daye series - Urban Fantasy Wiki - Series information page * Fang-tastic Fiction: Seanan McGuire: OCTOBER DAYE Series - summary of entire series including world-building. * October Daye Series ~ Shelfari (character lists, setting, glossaries, quotes, etc.) * Seanan McGuire: The Toby Daye FAQ ~ Author's site * Seanan McGuire: Fairy Tale Survival FAQ ~ Author's site * Seanan McGuire's Discussion Board • Index page * Carpewiki - October Daye Series ~ Wiki Category:Types of fae